


Oh sister, sister

by thekeyunderthemat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyunderthemat/pseuds/thekeyunderthemat
Summary: Alex finally has the talk with her sister and finds the support she needed.





	

Alex exits the bar where she just left Maggie drinking alone. She thanks God or Rao that Maggie was there for her, listening, understanding and waiting for her to bare her soul the way she needed to. But for now, it's better that she deals with this on her own.

 

And that means talking it up with her sister, because as she told her once, she would be nothing without her.

 

 _*Hey, Kar. Are you busy tonight? Could we have a sister night?*_ She fires a quick text to her sister.

 

Her phone chirps just as she is reaching her ride. *Just finishing an assignment, but I can do it SUPER fast and be there soon*

 

_*I'll get chinese. Could you buy donuts and plenty of wine?*_

 

_*Donuts? You are scaring me, Alex. What's going on?*_

 

_*Everything's fine, but I'll need the donuts and the wine.*_

 

_*Okay, see you soon. Love you, sis.*_

 

_*Love you too, Kar.*_

 

Alex gets to Kara's apartment and her sister isn't there. She uses her key (because Kara doesn't like she kicks her door down every time she comes over - says she spends enough already on reparations). She starts pouring the wine Kara left in her fridge and opens the box of donuts on the counter.

 

She's halfway through when the blonde flies through the window. "Hey Alex." She approaches the brunette and gives her a one arm hug. Alex rests her head against her sisters, reliving in the comfort.

 

Alex swallows and finally speaks. "Everything okay in the city?"

 

"Yes, I did a sweep and everything's in order. The NCPD can take care of the city for tonight." She peaks at the chinese takeout. "I'm going to change, why don't we set on the couch?"

 

"Okay."

 

Alex takes the cartons to the coffee table and the two wine glasses. She can't do much else before Kara speeds back from her bedroom and let's herself fall on the couch by her side. "So, what's going on, Alex?"

 

"Don't you want to eat first, Kara?" The blonde doesn't let it go and shakes her head. "Wow, you must be worried." She jokes, but her sister still doesn't let it go.

 

"Whatever it was, I think you came to tell me yesterday, when Lena interrupted." Alex nods. "And I'm so sorry I completely forgot about it..."

 

"It's okay, you were worried about having to attend as Kara and Supergirl to the party, I get it. And anyway..." She quickly adds. "I'm not sure I was ready yesterday."

 

Kara scrunches up her nose. "And now you are?"

 

"I've had more time to think about it. And I spoke with Maggie."

 

Kara sighs. "You confided in her first?"

 

"It wasn't like that. It just... it was because of her that I've been confused, so it made sense." Kara looks completely lost, but waits as patiently as she can. "I like girls." She finally says, almost in a whisper.

 

She braces herself to whatever it comes now, closing her eyes. But the alien stays completely still. "Okay."

 

"Okay?" Alex opens her eyes to see her sister. "I'm gay, Kara." Alex braves herself to speak the g-word, but it still doesn't get a reaction from her sister.

 

The blonde shrugs. "Okay, I got that." She says again, stubbornly. "Honestly Alex, the only thing that matters to me is if you are happy, so I don't care." She explains. "I have never judged another person for the people they love. Alex, you know this."

 

Alex looks down and seems to borrow herself on the couch. Kara moves and hugs her to herself gently. "So, what else is going on? Talk to me."

 

"I thought, I thought I wasn't made for that kind of connection with a person, being intimate with someone. It was just not for me." She moves her hand in front of herself. "So I focused on other things..."

 

Kara hardens her features. "I kept you busy. I kept you from your own life."

 

"Don't be stupid." Alex cuddles into Kara. "You are a huge part of my life. I just was blind for the rest of it. For a long, long time." She sighs. "And then Detective Sawyer walked in and threw me off."

 

The blonde thinks about it. "She is openly gay, right?" Alex nods. "It threw you off because you like her or you like the life she has?"

 

"I think, both?" She says in a little voice.

 

Kara smiles. "She's cute."

 

"She's amazing. She is an incredible detective, intelligent, badass, understanding, kind, beautiful..."

 

Kara chuckles. "Does she know you've got it bad for her?"

 

"Probably." Kara hugs her and she buries her head on the blonde's shoulder. "So now what?"

 

The blonde ponders and bares a gentle smile. "Now that you know, we eat and drink."

 

Alex withdraws and does a little clap with her hands. "Yay." She reaches for the chinese and gets the first potsticker.

 

"And tomorrow you start to figure out how to put yourself back there... or how to ask Maggie out." Kara takes a carton and starts to eat some while Alex just groans. Kara leans back against Alex and takes a potsticker from her. "Don't worry sis. I'll help you." She kisses her cheek and the brunette can only smile.


End file.
